Brutal Mario
Brutal Mario (鬼畜王マリオ Kichiku Ou Mario '''Lit: Brutal King Mario''), also known as Super Kitiku Mario '''and even ''Devil King Mario, is a Super Mario World ROM hack created by a mysterious Japanese ROM-hacker who goes by the name of Carol. It's well known for being a hack with a large amount of custom bosses and ASM gimmicks, with its development being started when such things were but a dream in the SMW hacking scene. The hack contains several references to many other video games, from Final Fantasy, to Twinbee, to Kirby, to Mega Man, to even Cho Aniki of all things. Each level contains multiple enemies and even bosses. A level may contain more than 1 boss, though this is common. Gameplay Brutal Mario is a two-dimensional platform game in which the player controls the on-screen protagonist (either Mario or Luigi) from a third-person perspective. The player navigates through the game via two game screens: an overworld map and a level playfield. The overworld map displays an overhead representation of the current world and has several paths leading from the world's entrance to a castle. Paths connect to action panels, fortresses and other map icons, and allow players to take different routes to reach the world's goal. Moving the on-screen character to an action panel or fortress will allow access to that level's playfield, a linear stage populated with obstacles and enemies. The majority of the game takes place in these levels, with the player traversing the stage by running, jumping, and dodging or defeating enemies. Completing stages allows the player to progress through the overworld map and to succeeding worlds. Each world features a final castle tower with a boss to defeat; the first seven worlds feature Castle towers controlled by one of the Koopalings, while the player battles Bowser in his castle in the eighth world, but somehow, you must also defeat Luigi in the final world, although both of them are inaccessible. The game is also unbeatable however, due to some unfinished portions of the game. The game also blends with different games, ranging from the Mario series to the Kirby's. The game also has Spade Games in different levels, originally from Super Mario Bros. 3. Brutal Mario includes a multiplayer option which allows two players to cooperatively play the game by taking turns at navigating the overworld map and accessing stage levels; the first player controls Mario, while the other controls Luigi. The game also has a Yoshi, a dinosaur companion whom Mario can ride and is able to eat most enemies. This game also has a saving system in which Mario is not allowed to save at any time he wishes, but only at key points. Story Time and time again, Bowser's plans were constantly foiled and peace was restored to the Mushroom Kingdom, thanks to the great hero, Mario. The people of the Mushroom Kingdom praised his heroics. It was said that as long as Mario was alive, the kingdom's prosperity would last forever. Sadly, peace did not last long. Mario was crowned king of the Mushroom Kingdom, there was no end to his tyranny. The land dried up. The people starved. And thus, the kingdom perished. Mario now had his eyes set on conquering the rich Koopa Kingdom, and so, he left the ruined kingdom. However, in the supposedly vanished Mushroom Kingdom, the people swore revenge on Mario. Now, a movement against him began to rise. Old Story ' ''One day, Mario was hungry. Since there were a lot of delicious dragons, he went out to eat some. Versions There are two versions that are available at the moment. Both versions are available on SMWCentral. These are the original Japanese version, and the unofficial English translation. The English version has 98 exits available. There are older versions of these released. However, they are not available on SMWCentral because Carol doesn't want to distribute them anymore. Demos '''Official Demos Demo 6 Demo 6 is the earliest known demo of Brutal Mario. The demo can be downloaded from Carol's website by using the Wayback Machine. The demo ends at the castle before the entrace to Bowser's Valley. Demo 7 Demo 7 is the most widely distributed demo of Super Kitiku Mario. It has 11 worlds and 96 level exits without hacking. This is the most completed demo of all the other official demos, having a major part of the demo playable. Demo 7.5 Sometime in 2008, an .ips file called "cheep demo" or "Demo 7.5" was released on Carol's website. It consisted the original Brutal Mario but with an extra world. But people considered it a tech demo at the time. It's features were new highly advanced bosses, custom music, and brand new levels. Unfortunately, it was ultimately removed by Carol sometime in early 2009. Leaked Demos Overworld Demo The Overworld Demo is a demo in which the custom overworld graphics are inserted. In this demo, none of the levels work right because all of the sprites were removed. FF6 Demo The FF6 Demo is a demo that shows the Chrono Trigger Airship level. In the level, Mario has to shoot the Bullet Bills that comes in his direction, after that, you're taken to a TEST level with the Midway Point, 2 Capes and a Goal Point Orb. When Mario gets the orb, a dialog box appears saying "A monster is inside the goal orb!" and you are taken to battle with Shinryu, after beating him, you have to battle Omega. 7hero Demo The 7hero Demo is a demo that shows the completed Bowser's Castle and the almost completed 7 Koopalings' Fusion Boss. The 7 Koopalings' Fusion Boss is technically completed, but it's a little buggy. Boss Demo The Boss Demo is a demo that shows the completely finished 7 Koopalings' Fusion Boss. It's very similar to the 7hero Demo, the only differences are: the 7 Koopalings' Boss is complete and there is a extra level in the Bowser's World that leads to Bowser's optional second phase. demoOnly1 demoOnly1 is the latest demo of Brutal Mario. It only has barely a few playable levels, which are the Athletic Special, Baby Yoshi Hill, Lemmy's Castle, Lively Water, all of the four Switch Palaces, Journey's Beginning, Yoshi's House, Frozen Cave and maybe others. The majority of the levels freeze on the "Mario Start" screen. It also has extremely glitchy graphics, and has a non-solid ground that Mario/Luigi passes through and dies. The Athletic Special is the only new stage and the Lemmy Koopa Boss has been remade. The level titles are also screwed up, as the ones outside of the Special Zone appear as jumbled letters. This is because of the added English font, which replaces all of the Japanese symbols. Levels 'Grassland' *Yoshi's House *Journey's Beginning *Beautiful Flight *Catch Yoshi''!'' *Lively Water *Invincible Barrier *Lemmy the Hermit *Blue Switch Palace 'Forest' *Boss Bass Bridge *Tide Cave *Unfinished Bridge *Intangible House *Lost Forest *Acceptable Cave *Ghost Forest *Pyro Mario *The Cursed Mansion *Morton the Neat 'Bay' *Dolphin Barbeque *Deep Sea Adventure *Deep Sea Ruins *Titanic *Wendy the Girl 'Cave' *Skull Ride *Za Warudo Switch *Four-Room House *Mirror Fort *Red Switch Palace *Squawks Ride *Maze Cave 1 *Iggy the Crazy 'Plains' *Dread Homing Bill *Fort of Gravity *Fear of Monday *Green Switch Palace *It's a Cour-star? * Gachapako Land *Chomp Chomp Panic 1 *Where is This? *Castle Crush *Lift Go''!'' 1 *Abode of Larry 'Sky' *Night Galaxy Train *Chomp Chomp Panic 2 *Warning''!'' Lightning''!'' *Really Big Jump *Twin Lifts *Dedede's Sky Castle *The Future of UFO's *Yellow Switch Palace *Roy the Crafty 'Snow' *Northern Resort *Frozen Cave *Four-Color Fort *Gourmet Boo *Warning - Christmas *What Matches a Key? *Mario's Item Theft *Mario's Attack *Fort of Ludwig 'Bowser's Valley' *Battleship Halberd *Airborne Cemetery *Dark Castle *Hall of Dragons *Mirage Palace *Finish! Bowser Keep 'Star World' *Grassland Star *Bay Star *Cave Star *Plains Star *Sky Star *Snow Star *Valley Star *Special Warp Star 'Special World' *Athletic Special *Ghost Special *Aquatic Special *Baby Yoshi Hill *Twinbee Special *Milky Way Wishes *Wily's Revenge *End of Special Zone 'Luigi's World' *Rescue Yoshi *Koindozer Forest *Maze Cave 2 *Rainstorm Lake *End of Life Story *DEATH NOTE *STAR WORLD 5 *Final Battle *Luigi's Castle Scrapped Levels *Journey's End *Giant Tree Forest *Tree Fort Mountain *Skies, Beach, Sun *Forest Star * Thunderstorm Valley * Numbered Forest * TO BE CONTINUED Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Site administration